LeFou's Bedtime Story
by ChloboShoka
Summary: LeFou tells his little daughter a story inspired by the life of his late friend, Gaston. Written for Bittersweet & Strange Fanfic Challenge.


This one shot is a response to Bittersweet & Strange's forum to write a scene where a Beauty & The Beast Character is a parent. Happy reading.

* * *

LeFou's Bedtime Story

"I'm bored," Coletta's little voice echoed. Her tiny arms were tucked into bed and all Lefou could see from his daughter was her tiny head and blonde hair sticking out from the quilt. "Anyone got a story to tell me?"

Coletta's mother was Claudia Bimbette, one third of the famous Bimbette triplets and about a decade ago, some of the most passionate fans of the late Gaston. Gaston's death came as a dreadful shock to the town, but an even greater shock was when the beast was Gaston tried so hard to kill was Prince Adam the whole time.

The villagers were baffled. They were all defeated by animated objects as if was enchanted with unholy witchcraft. For LeFou it was a collection of embarrassing events that shouldn't be repeated again. He was always going cherish Gaston's memory till the end.

Paula and Laura, Claudia's other sisters were already in bed. And Claudia yawned untied her hair. She looked down on LeFou, who was sitting comfortably in his rocking chair.

"Sweetie," Claudia said to LeFou. "It's your turn."

LeFou jumped out of his chair with his eyes wide open. "Oh gosh, what do you mean my turn."

"Give Colette a bedtime story."

"Me?"

Claudia nodded and LeFou laughed. "I don't think I have any interesting stories to tell Colette."

"You'll think of something," Claudia said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Since Gaston's death, LeFou had been more reflective. LeFou had no idea why Gaston didn't pick one of the Bimbette's over Belle. Perhaps he would have still been alive today. LeFou agreed with Gaston when he raved about Belle's _perfect_ looks. But LeFou prefered blondes. Still, LeFou did everything he could to make sure Gaston got everything he wanted.

What if Gaston wasn't rejected by Belle? What if Gaston had chosen one of the triplets? What if Gaston was still alive? Would Colette still exist? LeFou would never be able to know the answer.

_I know! I'll tell Colette all about Gaston!_

"Hello Papa," Colette said as LeFou walked into her room. "Have you come to give me a story?"

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" LeFou replied as his head bobbed up and down. His voice reeked with enthusiasm and joy. "I'm going to tell you about my best friend."

"My best friend is mama."

"Well my best friend is Gaston LeGume."

"Tell me all about him."

"Of course sweetheart," LeFou said. "Gaston was the greatest hunter in the whole wide world. He was our town hero. Whenever we needed help, Gaston was our aide."

"What did he look like?"

His daughter's questions were just too easy for LeFou to answer. "He was tall man with biceps to spare. He was handsome, strong, manly paragon, and he was proud of it. Everybody wanted to be on his team because no one did anything like Gaston."

"Could he sing?"

"Yes," LeFou roared. "He had the most deep and beautiful operatic voice. So loud and beautiful you could hear his voice from far away." LeFou opened his arms and then frowned. _If only he was still alive today._

"Could he run like the wind?" Colette asked. She jumped in her bed and her words zoomed into LeFou's ear. "Could he get a perfect score on every game? Was he fast? Was he cunning? Did he inspire people?"

"Of course," LeFou said as he patted Colette's head. "There was nothing that Gaston couldn't do."

"Will I be able to see him?" Colette asked. LeFou stumbled. He wanted to say yes, but he knew that would be lying. "He's dead isn't he?" Colette's question gave LeFou the shivers. Colette looked so innocent that he believed the thought of death was a taboo subject for such a small mind.

"No one is an angel like Gaston," LeFou said. "Anyway you go back to sleep my little one."

"Goodnight Papa!"

"Goodnight Colette," LeFou said with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

LeFou turned off Colette's lights and closed her bedroom door. Although everyone denies it, if there was a heaven, LeFou would like to think that Gaston was in his place. Even though it seemed the town had gone off him, Gaston would always be a hero to LeFou.

And there were so many other stories LeFou wanted to tell Colette.


End file.
